


A Chance to Learn

by theolivekiddo



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Luke gets schooled, thats the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theolivekiddo/pseuds/theolivekiddo
Summary: You and Luke take a walk through the streets of LA. He has some questions about Hanukkah, and you answer them- but a bit differently than he expected.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Chance to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Educational? Idk tbh  
> Fandom: Julie and the Phantoms (JATP)  
> Paring: platonic Luke x fem!reader  
> Word Count: 1,013   
> Warnings/Includes: typos, luke gets schooled, my terrible writing  
> A/N: I had a fun time writing this, and I used it as an opportunity to include some discussion about Hanukkah since I realized that most fics around this time of year are about Christmas. Maybe you’ll learn a few things, but I hope you guys like it!  
> Please don’t repost my work without my permission, in part or whole. My work can also be found on Tumblr under the same username. Thank you!

“Have you seen Sugar and Spice’s display before?” Luke asked, and you shook your head. “How have you not seen it? You lived here your whole life!”  
“And it seems like you’ve forgotten that it's only 16 years and that LA is a big place,” You reminded him. “How far away is it?” You said, passing several Christmas displays.  
“About two blocks, so you can tell me all about what you got for Hanukkah this year,” He was being kind, trying to distract you from the thousands of Christmas themed decorations that seemed to be everywhere. It was almost suffocating, and it was like this every year. “I know you want to talk about what you’ve gotten so far.”  
“Well, on the first night I got some gelt, cause that’s always what my parents always do. I gave Mom the can of tuna that she’d been looking at in the store all week. The second night I got some hair ties, which should last me through February hopefully, and I gave Dad a pair of his pants that I fixed for him,” You looked over at Luke, who was laughing.  
“I’m sorry, you fixed his pants and then gave them back to him? Does that really count?” He asked and you sighed. Luke knew little things about Hanukkah, like how you lit candles every night and gave gifts. But, that was it. He never really understood what you were saying when you tried to tell him more.  
“Okay, we are going a different way. I wanna show you something,” You grabbed his hand and pulled him down a different street, Luke being oblivious to where you were headed.  
~  
“This is Light Avenue. The shops on this street are all Jewish owned businesses,” You explained to Luke, as he looked at all of the Hanukkah decorations.  
“What is that?” He asked, pointing to a menorah in one of the shop windows.  
“That’s a menorah, every night after sundown, we light a candle and add a new one every day. See the taller stand, the one in the center?” He nodded. “The candle that goes there is called the shamus. It isn’t counted, so to speak, as one of the eight candles. We light the shamus first, and then all of the other candles from left to right. Why are you staring at me?” You said, looking over to Luke, whose eyes were fixed on you.  
“Cause you’re talking?” He said, smirking. A gust of wind rushed by, picking up the tail of the sweater-trench coat he always insisted on wearing.   
“Should I keep going?” You asked, unsure if he was okay with all of the information you were throwing at him.   
“Yeah!” He nodded enthusiastically.  
“Hanukkah is the festival of lights. It celebrates the fact that a pot of oil that was only supposed to last for one night, ended up lasting for eight. At least, that’s my understanding. We also eat oily and fried foods as well. Any questions?” You said, hoping you had touched on everything.   
“Should I get you some candles for tomorrow?” Luke asked. You couldn’t tell if he was joking or not, and the confusion was evident on your face. “I just mean, you’ve looked at the candles in that shop every 30 seconds,” He explained.  
“No, I’m getting one for my sibling, and the shop is about to close, so let’s go, slowpoke!” You teased Luke and pulled him over to the shop. “Don’t break anything,” You warned, as you stepped into the shop.  
~  
“Thank you!” You said to the shop owner as you left. You had a nice bag in your hand that had a candle for your sibling. “Are you up for one more shop? There's one more thing I need to get,” You asked Luke.   
“Of course,” He said, and you started walking down the street. “What are you getting now?”  
“Mom’s pointe shoes have been bothering her, so I’m buying her a new pair,” You explained, stepping into the dance shop. “Hi Ms.Liz, I’m here to pick up some pointe shoes. They are under Y/L/N,” You said.  
“I’ll be out with those in one moment,” She said walking to the back.  
“Ok, you’re giving me a funny look. Whats up?” You asked Luke, whose face was a mixture of confusion and surprise.  
“You- Sorry, I’m not sure how to phrase this. You just bought a candle for your sibling, that only cost 25 bucks. But you are buying a pair of pointe shoes for your mom that cost $110? That doesn't make much sense,” He said, and you took a moment to collect your thoughts before responding.  
“Hanukkah gifts aren't about the item, but about the thought that goes into it. My mom has been dancing since she was five, and knows that pointe shoes cost a lot. She also knows however, that her current pair is almost dead, meaning that the shoes have lost the support that she needs to keep dancing,” You could see Ms.Liz stepping out of the back with the pointe shoes, but you continued.  
“My sibling on the other hand, gets bothered very easily by the lights in their room when they get migraines and when that happens, they prefer candle light to their ceiling light. So neither gift is about the money, but about what it means to the other person. Does that make sense?” You asked, and he nodded.  
“I’m gonna step out while you pay,” He nodded to Ms.Liz and walked out of the shop, his coat swinging behind him. The bell on the door rang softly in his absence.  
“If it makes you feel any better, you did an amazing job at explaining that to him. But your boyfriend looks like he either needs time to process, or he’s about to go buy you something with the new information you gave him,” She passed you the box of shoes. “Happy Hanukkah!”  
“Happy Hanukkah,” You replied, confused as to why she had called Luke your boyfriend.  
You were just friends, right?


End file.
